The present invention relates to a fastening arrangement between a shaft and a gear or hub mounted on the shaft, and more specifically it relates to a fastening arrangement for removably securing a gear or hub to a shaft by means of a spring wire clip and holding the hub against both axial and rotational movement relative to the shaft.
In the Japanese Patent Early Publication No. 50-148,755, a spring wire clip for such a removable fastening arrangement as described above has been proposed which includes a straight intermediate portion for engagement with an axial groove formed in a central bore of a gear or hub, a pair of loop portions extending from opposite ends of the intermediate portion and arranged to be fitted around the shaft for engagement with either side surface of the hub, and a pair of detent pin portions formed by radially inwardly bending the end of each of the loop portions for engagement with a pair of radial holes formed in the shaft. Although the fastening arrangement has advantages, it has been observed that if, due to manufacturing error, there is an undesired space at the circumference of the shaft between the axial groove in the hub bore and the intermediate portion of the spring wire clip, unpleasant noises will occur at the fastened portion of the hub.